Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light blocking member, a lens assembly and an imaging lens. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light blocking member for preventing a miss operation, a lens assembly and an imaging lens having the same.
Description of Related Art
Recently, the portable devices, such as smart phone and pad, are developed rapidly and ubiquitous in the human life. The imaging lens disposed therein is thus becomes growth industry. With the improvement of the technology, more and more demands for high qualities of imaging lens come out. Therefore, in addition to improving the quality of imaging lens in optical design field, the precision of manufacturing and assembling processes are needed to be improved too.
The imaging lens usually includes a lens assembly which includes lens elements and a light blocking member disposed between the lens elements. The usage of the light blocking member not only can reduce the flare but also can improve the imaging quality of the imaging lens. However, because the sizes of the lens element and the light blocking member become smaller while the size of the imaging lens becomes small, thus the difficulties of assembling process as well as the difficulties of manufacturing process increase.
Besides, the conventional light blocking member is usually a ring structure made of black material, although the structure is easily to be made, it is needed to be further changed to fit the high quality demands.
Base on the aforementioned problems, how to improve the structure of the light blocking member, the precision of the assembling, and the quality of the imaging lens become a pursuit target for practitioners.